The Time Peril
by hellokitty70705
Summary: (Only a little bit of Sailor Moon) The Midnight Trio, Serena, Blaise, and Neville get sent back to the time of Tom Riddle's sixth year. Disguising themselves, they try to prevent Tom Riddle from going evil. Adding to that, he seems to try and figure out who they are. Will they succeed? Fem!Girl!Harry
1. Prologue

**THE END OF THE MOON KINGDOM**

She watched as the moon kingdom was destroyed. Her mind wandered to the time of wizards and witches in a war. To the destiny of Harry Potter. She made a decision.

The woman with green hair produced her Garnet Rod and directed it towards a single clear golden orb.

" I know it's her destiny to be what she needs to be, but time can wait. They need her here."

She directed the orb to the timeline.

And the orb was gone.


	2. Time travel

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

I know it's been super long, but the reason why haven't updated for a long time is because

* * *

**NEAR THE END OF THE YEAR, 1996**

_Serena knows all about horcruxes, what Voldemorts horcruxes, Tom Riddle and has already told Blaise and Neville. Snape has yet to kill Dumbledoor, so yah._

"God Blaise, Neville, you scared me!" shouted Serena. Blaise and Neville chuckled. They plopped on two armchairs in the Slytherin Common Room.

Serena Potter and her two best friends, Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom were in there 6th year. In their 1st year they met on the train and became just friends and they all got into Slytherin. Plus there enemies were Draco Malfoy and his goons. He called them a "disgrace to the Slytherin House" and since then they've stuck together and became best friends. They became known among the houses the legendary " Midnight Trio " for there pranks and had a prank war with the Weasley twins in their 4th year. In honor of it they decided to dye midnight blue streaks in their hair to represent their trio. They won and got the Marauders Map. In their fifth year they also found the Room of Requirement. As for the prophecy, well, Serena still had to fulfill it. So, anyways...

" I feel too lazy to do any pranks." stated Blaise. Neville snorted.

"You're always lazy. I sometimes wonder how you can even get an acceptable on our exams." Blaise glared at him before signing.

" These past few months haven't been very eventful. What do you think we should do about it Serena?" Serena didn't answer him. Just staring at the fire in the fireplace, thinking about the fiasco at the Ministry and her dead godfather, Sirius.

"Serena?"

"What?" she asked, jerked from her thoughts. "I asked you what should we do to make these past few months more exciting." explained Blaise.

"Well?"

" Not sure. Maybe we should stick Dumbledoor and the professors on their seats." said Serena excitingly, totally forgetting about what happened at the Ministry, but not Sirius.

" Yeah! And when Dumbledoor and the other professors try and get up, their chairs will be stuck!" said Blaise. And Neville nodded enthusiastically.

" Yup. All we need is some glue from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. I can't wait to see Snape's face." Neville produced from his supply of the Weasley's merchandise a bucket of _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes: Glutinous Glue. This gooey glue will hold onto anything or anyone for 24 hours. Only for 13 and above._

" This thing is just right." Neville said, patting it with a fine Slytherin smirk. " Let's go." They used Serena's Marauders Map and invisibility cloak which still fit on them just fine. ( Which is a wonder. )

They ran to the Great Hall with quite feet as it was nighttime and everyone was asleep. They kept look at the map in case Filch came. Once they were inside, they threw the cloak away and began working. They opened the can of glue and Serena transfigured 3 pieces of her hair into small brushes. They began brushing the clear glue onto the chairs. Once they were done, Neville picked up the bucket, pocketed it, and they vanished.

Once they were in the Common Room Neville rubbed his hands. "They'll never know what hit the them." Serena and Blaise agreed.

" I think I'm going to bed." said Serena, stifling a yawn. " Yeah, we will too." said Neville and Blaise.

"Goodnight."

Goodnight."

Goodnight."

They all went inside their dorms. They didn't bother to change their clothes so, once they hit the bed they fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Serena, Neville, and Blaise got up at the same at 6:00 A.M. sharp. They took a short shower and when they descended down to the Common Room they crashed into each other. They roared with laughter, but stopped when a snide voice interrupted them.

" Well, well, well, look whose here Scarhead, Cauldroncake, and Zabini. Think you're so great, huh. You're hardly worth anything." said Draco Malfoy, towering over them with his goons, trying to act superior. Neville turned red and lunged towards him. Serena and Blaise struggled to hold him back. When he calmed down, Serena turned her head towards Malfoy.

" Leave us alone, unless you want you're head knocked off, ferret." she said calmly. Malfoy's cheeks turned a pale pink. You could barely see it. He huffed and walked out the Common Room with his bodyguards following him like idiots. Serena watched him before getting off the floor with Blaise and Neville.

" You should've let me take a shot at him. It would've made me feel better." whined Neville. Blaise rolled his eyes before replying back to him. " He's not worth it. What's worth it is what's going to happen." he said with a twinkle in his eyes. Neville brightened up immediately.

(AN: In their thoughts, Malfoy has been acting strange. I know this is random.)

" Let's hurry before we miss it." he shouted. He ran right out with Serena and Blaise hot on his tails. They barged into the Great Hall and ran to their usual seats at the end of the Slytherin table with the whole school watching them. They began eating like nothing happened. Serena ate eggs on toast. Blaise ate waffles with maple syrup and fresh blueberries. Neville ate a bagel with cream cheese. While they were eating, the whole school knew something was up. Everyone watched with sharp eyes on what they ate and watched when the professors began sitting down and started eating. And then when they got up to hand out their schedules.

" 3 2 1." whispered Serena to Blaise and Neville. They watched with wide eyes when Snape and the other professors stood up. Everything was like in slow motion. Their eyes got wider and wider when...

" SERENA JAMES POTTER, BLAISE LUCIFER ZABINI, AND NEVILLE GODRIC LONGBOTTOM. FIX THIS THIS INSTANT!" yelled Snape and the other professors at the same time with their bright red faces. The Great Hall exploded in laughter. There standing in front of them were the professors with seats stuck to their buttocks. Dumbledooor chuckled and attempted to help remove the chairs, but when he stood up, the chair he was sitting on also stuck to his buttocks. His face turned to a bright red when the Hall exploded into more laughter.

" 200 POINTS EACH FROM SLYTHERIN!" shouted Snape, not caring it was his house he took the points off. The Slytherin House exploded into an angry crowd, protesting he shouldn't take off that many points. Serena, Blaise, and Neville accioed their schedules and ran out the Great Hall. Just as they got out they knocked into a Gryffindor girl called Hermione Granger. Out tumbled their books and parchment.

" Ahhhhhhhhhh!" they yelled. " Noooooooooo!" shouted Hermione. In slow motion her time turner fell out of her pocket. It hit the floor and exploded into millions of pieces. A flash of light.

Serena, Blaise, and Neville were gone.

Where did they go?

* * *

**1943, PROFESSOR DUMBLEDOOR'S OFFICE**

Out crashed Serena, Blaise, and Neville. "Owww." Serena said, rubbing her head with an expression of pain. "Where are we?" asked Neville to no one in particular.

" I believe you are in my office." They whirled around and standing right in front of them was a much younger Dumbledoor. He had hair the colors between orange and blond that was beginning to grey and had his same twinkling eyes.

They gawked.

" Profes... Dumbledoor...look...younger...what?" they sputtered with wide eyes. Dumbledoor chuckled. " I think you should start at the beginning." They nodded. They went inside his office.

" Lemon drop?" It was their turn to chuckle. Same old Dumbledoor. He popped two of them into his mouth. He nodded for them to begin explaining. So once they explained what happened. They asked what day and year it was.

" September 23, 1943." They looked pale and they thought at once:

Tom Riddle is here.

" Well sir, we're from the year 1996." Surprisingly Dumbledoor handled that piece of information well.

" Well, I suppose you'll have to be students and have a different name to cover up your identity." they nodded. " Well then," he said cheerfully " choose you're names." The trio looked at each other thoughtfully for a long time. Finally, Serena stood up and said,

" I think I'll be... Blaze. Blaze...Beaumont." she smiled. It was Neville's turn.

" I'll be James Delagram." he said bravely. It was Blaise's turn now.

" And I'll be...Ryan Silverton." he said warmly. They looked at each other. Then, back at Dumbledoor.

" At your service" they chorused with a bow. Dumbledoor gave out a carefree laugh.

" Let us go." they walked out the office and classroom and into the light up corridors. They stopped in front of a similar looking entrance. Dumbledoor looked around then back at them and whispered,

" The Headmaster is Professor Dippet in this time period." they nodded. Dumbledoor looked back at the entrance.

" The Founders." Out came the staircase. They walked up it. The stopped in front of a door. Serena,Blaise, and Neville took a deep breath. They nodded at Dumbledoor. He opened the door.

And they walked in.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

I hope this chapter is really good. Also here are their profiles:

Name: Serena James Potter

Parents: James Charles Potter & Lilly Rose Potter nee Evans

Blood: Half-Blood

Characteristics: silver hair, silver eyes, slim body, creamy, ivory, flawless skin.

XXX

Name: Blaise Lucifer Zabini

Parents: Father unknown & Veronica Relendo Zabini

Blood: Pureblood

Characteristics: dark brown hair, dark brown eyes almost black, chocolate, dark, flawless skin.

XXX

Name: Neville Godric Longbottom

Parents: Frank Godric Longbottom & Alice Rosemary Longbottom nee Prewett

Blood: Pureblood

Characteristics: brownish, blondish hair, light blue eyes, creamy, flawless skin.

Okay, so back to the story. I hope I improved my writing.


End file.
